Tops for convertible vehicles typically have a latching apparatus at the tip or forward end of the roof to connect the roof to a windshield frame in the closed position. A separate locking apparatus is usually provided in the vehicle body to lock the top package in the open position.
The complexity of the apparatus and sensors for such a system is substantial due to the use of a drive for fixing the top to the windshield frame and due to the use of a further drive for fixing the top in a stowage position.
An example of a typical top is shown in EP 0 763 439 B1. The top for a convertible vehicle is held in a closed position at an adjacent windshield frame by means of a latching apparatus. The top can be moved into a rear-side stowage position after release of the latching apparatus. The latching apparatus includes a latching member disposed at a front top portion and having a closure hook. In its folded-back, rear-side stowage position, the top is fixed by means of a latching device. The latching member disposed at the front top portion and having the closure hook also forms an operative part of the rear-side locking device.
A top having a latching apparatus with a closure hook which is an operative part both for fixing of the top in a closed position and in an open position is difficult to adapt to the very small construction space in the respective region. The arrangement of the respective counter-element to the closure hook of the latching apparatus both in the open position and in the closed position of the top is preset to a very large extent with the proposed top. It is difficult to fit into the available construction space, which is also at least partially preset.